Forbidden Lust
by ssxgurl21
Summary: ONESHOT. Allegra finds herslef lusting for the most unlikely person, especially after the little 'history' he shares with her... Read and Review Please. WARNING: Huge lemon.


This is a oneshot I rote with some help from my buddy Marty :)

Allegra Sauvagess heaved a sigh as she stared at herself in the mirror, her soaking wet auburn hair flowing halfway down her bare back. Her nimble fingers tossled the hair, plating it into two equal braids. Her eye caught the clock, 7:15, she was due at the top of Peak 3 in only 30 minutes. Quickly, she clothed, pulling on her usual tight green tee shirt and baggy black pants over her underwear.

A girl with short, spiky black hair emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, clad in her bath towel.

"Hey Payne," grunted Allegra as she frowned and opened her Mcomm to check the messages.

The shadow of a grin spread across Zoe's face. "Yo Ally. Racing today?"

"Yeah." replied Allegra as she hastily snapped her Mcomm shut. "Peak 3. Going for Psymon's Kick Doubt record."

"Ahh, the Kick Doubt record. It shouldn't be to hard, Psymon and me got so fucked up last night. If he's like me, he's got the hangover form hell right about now." Zoe slightly chuckled, flopping down on the bed. "Good luck Sauvagess. Just don't beat my boyfriend too badly."

"I'll see what I can do." Allegra smiled, jamming her feet into her black and white snowboarding boots, grabbing for her Peak 3 pass and latching it onto her pants.

The two room-mates exchanged goodbyes and Allegra gripped her snowboard loosely at her side as she rushed out of the room. She was almost knocked clean off of her feet by the mass of a large boarder who was shuffling by towards the same gondala car.

"Hahahahaha! Look, it's Ally," Psymon laughed before taking another swig of his liquor bottle. He chuckled when he saw her eyes drifting to the bottle. "The only cure for a hangover is to drink some more!"

Allegra smiled. "I'm going for your record today. Bet you wished you were sober now, huh?"

"No, not really." Psymon shrugged indifferently as he threw the empty bottle into a snowbank and hopped into the gondala. She stared at him holding the door open and just kind of swung herself in.

She immediately regretted it. He was slouched out across the bench, gazing out the window, his cold grey eyes glinting in the dim gondala light.

Of course Psymon was attractive in his own way, and Allegra knew in the front of her mind that he was way off limits. He was 20 years older than her, and not to mention Zoe's boyfriend. But maybe that was the reason she lusted for him.

Allegra drew her eyes away from Psymon in fear that he would catch her stealing looks at him.

"Are you gonna sit down or are you just going to stand around?" Psymon asked while scooting over a bit on the bench. Allegra's feet carried her over to sit next to him, though her mind strongly discouraged it.

Allegra couldn't help it, her eyes were once again compelled to study his features. Though somewhat drunk, he held the look of being sober and wise. Oh god... Allegra mentally scolded herself. He's drunk! Why did I come in this gondala with him?

Psymon arched his eyebrow as he glanced over at the young girl sitting to his left, staring intently at him. But he was used to it, people staring at him. It never really irked him anymore, but this time it almost pleased him.

"What did you say you were racing today?" he spoke out, his voice ringing through the small space and breaking the weird silence.

"Uh." Allegra stumbled over her words, her mind still in a slight daze. "Kick Doubt."

Psymon nodded and smirked in satisfaction. She was admiring him.

To Allegra, the look he wore spoke a thousand words. He had caught her gazing, and she blushed slightly and tore her eyes away from Psymon's well built and toned arm muscles that were lined with impressive tattoos.

Suddenly, the gondala stopped short and began to sway slighty. "Looks like we've stopped," Allegra commented.

"Looks like I get to sue someone's ass off for making us use this piece of shit gondala," Psymon countered with a smirk. Allegra noticed his grin, and when he looked over at her admiring him once again her cheeks flushed red.

Psymon saw Allegra switch her gaze to the window with a coating of red color in her cheeks. She wanted him, it was fairly obvious. And he was just drunk and horny enough to give her that this time.

Allegra flinched when she felt the Canadian man grab her wrist. It was tender and sore from it's break not even 3 weeks prior. She looked into his illusive grey eyes, and sharply remembered the stern, yet psychotic, look plastered on his face. It brought back a slightly sour memory, but Allegra pushed it to the back of her mind and attempted to live in the moment.

He moved nearer to her on the seat, and she seemed to automatically cling closer to the cold glass window. He was so close to her that she was fully pressed against the frost coated plexi-glass.

Allegra closed her eyes in anxiety, and she felt the brush of Psymon's warm lips against hers. Her eyes darted open and she saw his gruff face only a few inches from hers. That small kiss must have left addictive toxins on her lips, because she lusted for his whole mouth now. Her subconsciousness drifted away, as she puled his face closer towards her own and pressed her lips on his.

Psymon felt the girl climbing on top of him so he eased back and wrapped his strong arm around her frail waist. Psymon dipped his tongue into her mouth, forcing it open, deepening the kiss. Her arm slid around the back of his head as their tongues swirled together in a blissful rush.

Psymon's hands began creeping up her shirt, feeling freezing cold against her warm skin. Suddenly, Allegra's senses kicked in a little bit. She moaned and tried to wriggle out of Psymon's firm grip around her midsection. This is illegal! This is Psymon! Things were moving so fast it made Allegra sick to her stomach.

Psymon felt her slipping out of his reach, her thin frame inching out of his arms.

"What the fuck is wrong?" he interrogated, in a tone of somewhat arrogance.

"I... I can't do this.. no... not again," she panted.

"Shit," Psymon grunted. He didn't like his emotions being played like a drum. It was either yes or no, and this situation made him irate and hostile.

"S-Sorry, but-," Allegra began to stammer, but Psymon harshly shoved her on the cold, hard floor and straddled his hips on top of hers. Psymon roughly pressed his lips on Allegra's and jammed his tongue inside her slightly parted lips.

Allegra quivered slightly as Psymon's kissing got more and more intense. She felt a slight pressure of Psymon's hard erection pressing against her crotch. Her breath came in short rasps as his cold hands slid once again up her shirt. Allegra felt his hands creep farther up until his fingers were unclasping her bra strap. Within seconds, her shirt and bra were strewn across the gondala and her bare torso was pressed against the floor. Psymon grinned at her impressive curves and began roughly massaging her perfectly formed breasts, flicking his tongue against her erect nipples.

Allegra was moaning in ecstasy and had given up her struggle to get Psymon off of her body. She knew that this bliss was too good to last, and couldn't help worrying about what was coming next.

Psymon sucked vigorously on Allegra's exposed breasts, and her breath came in short bursts as she tried keep her overwhelming urge to scream out in check. This was pleasure that she had never experienced before, that nobody else, not even Viggo, could give her.

A surge of passion shot through Allegra, and she gathered up all of her strength to heave her body out from under Psymon's, rolling up on top of him. He grinned at her attempt to gain dominance, and he eased back a little and allowed her to trail kisses down his neck, pressing her naked torso up against his.

In a rush of desire, Allegra's hands moved rapidly from where they were located on the small of his back to his bare chest, where she began massaging him so longingly that Psymon let an involuntary moan of pleasure escape his lips.

Allegra's hands froze when she reached Psymon's belt buckle. Her passion seemed to pause for a moment, leaving her fingers lingering on the metal buckle. The reality of what was so close to happening was sinking deep into Allegra, causing the sudden lack of intimacy.

Psymon grunted. She was doing great so far, but her mood swings of passion were growing in intensity. "Now what's the problem?" Psymon spat, "Never seen a belt before?"

Allegra slid off of him and folded her arms across her exposed chest. "We have been through this once before, and I don't want to fall into the same trap."

Psymon slammed his fist against the wall in rage, making Allegra flinch and back away. "Last time? Last time meant absolutely nothing. All you did was give me a blow job, okay? I could barely keep you off of me, so what else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh so that's all I mean to you? This affair, it means nothing," said Allegra dryly. She was so inwardly relieved she had stopped when she did.

"I... don't know." Psymon hissed gruffly. "But are we gonna fuck or not? I have got this huge erection and nowhere to put it."

Allegra dissected his words and his tone, gathering a sense of a bluff in progress. He seemed so uncertain with his answer, and she could actually see the fires of lust and passion burning deep in his grey eyes.

Psymon decided that he didn't really care anymore. He was extremely horny with a half naked girl anyway, so he pounced on her. Psymon held Allegra's arms down to the ground as he straddled her hips once again. He was surprised at how willing her body and mind was, and he looked deep into her calm blue eyes.

He roughly kissed her again, loving the taste of her mouth as he swept his tongue through it. Psymon ran his hands from her shoulders down her chest, and he began to trail little sucky kisses down to her navel.

Allegra became so aroused by this sexual tension that she moaned out loud. She swiftly pushed Psymon's upper body up against the wall and felt for his belt clasp. She hastily tore it open and pulled down the fly of Psymon's pants, yanking them off. He watched with mellowed interest as Allegra tore off his boxers, with the intimate ferociousness of an animal.

"And the memories come flooding back.." Pstmon grunted as Allegra ran her hands across his swelling bulge, her fingers playing with his Prince Albert ring.

His words didn't seem to even register with Allegra as she ran her tongue tantalizingly over the tip of his erection. He wanted more, faster, more, harder, but Allegra was taking her sweet time to tease Psymon with her flicking tongue and roaming fingers.

Psymon was so aroused and poised for action when Allegra finally placed her mouth on the tip of his erection. He gasped slightly as she swiftly wrapped her arms around the small of his back, pushing more of his length into her open mouth.

Allegra's exhiliration and sex drive got Psymon arguably the best blow job that he had ever had. Allegra's mouth was wide open, sucking pleasureably on Psymon. Psymon noticed that Allegra was taking him in so far she was almost gagging just to envelope more intimacy and pleasure into their affair. He felt a surge, and he couldn't hold in his climax any longer, his juices rushed into Allegra's hungry mouth.

Allegra tasted his liquid filling her mouth, and the only thing she could do was swallow it down, enjoying every single second of the sexual enthrallment. After allowing Psymon a moment to recover, she slowly slid her mouth off of his erect cock, her tongue teasing every inch of his rough skin.

Psymon quickly picked up the pace again by climbing back on top of Allegra.

She was so caught up in that moment. Psymon had come back onto her so quickly, and she accepted it so willingly. Allegra knew he didn't love her, he just wanted her body, but somehow she seemed so attached to him that she wanted this all to happen. His fingers played with the top button of her pants, unlooping it hastily. She felt her baggy black pants slide down her thighs and stop at her ankles. Psymon roughly tugged down her underwear, pushing both items of clothing off of her naked form.

Psymon pushed his naked body on top of hers, supporting his weirght with his hand on either side of her. Another burst of realization ran through Allegra. "Psy, I don't know if I should do this.. I'm still a virgin."

"Trust me, it's worth the pain." Psymon grunted as his erection neared her folds.

"No!" she gasped while pushing him back. Her mood swings were coming back, but Psymon decided to work with her this time. he could get what he wanted later, all she needed was more time and more sexual encounters.

"Okay, well then try this." he snapped while pulling her legs wide open, and sticking his head between them.

Allegra let out a loud gasp as she felt Psymon's tongue caressing the inside of her clit. It felt so naughty and exhilirating. Just the thought of this made her want even more!

She was reacting just the way Psymon knew she would, opening up her body to more sexual contact. Allegra barely noticed as he slid himself back on top of her body, thrusting his length deep inside of her.

Allegra screamed out loud, her voice droning the cries of intense agony and pure sexual pleasure. Her hymen popped, and a trace of blood oozed out, her virginity leaving with it.

He noticed her intense discomfort, so he slammed his lips on top of hers and tried to kiss away the pain. Psymon pounded deeper inside of her with each powerful thrust of his hips.

Allegra felt as though she couldn't take Psymon's intense thrusts anymore. "Oh...Psymon...It hurts, but it's such sweet torture..." Psymon smirked at this and continued, losing himself completely in the act. He moaned out loud in reply.

Allegra noticed the pain disappearing and being replaced once more by her lustful desire. Before she could control herself, she was pushing Psymons weight off of her and rolled her body above his, so she was once more on top of him.

Psymon looked shocked at her fiesty advances, but he soon enjoyed Allegra's dominance as the girl began thrusting herself rapidly up and down. Her loud cries of his name were almost drowned out by Psymon's pleasureable moans.

Allegra let out another loud scream, her climax following after, and she felt herslef filling up as Psymon reached his own climax direclty after her own. His seed poured into her, but the thought of pregnancy and nasty STD's didnt even cross her mind as Allegra panted and noticed Psymon's enthralled reaction. She pumped her hips more and more, crashing down onto his as she pressed her hands against his rock solid chest, her back arching for him.

Suddenly, there was a huge jolt and the gondala began moving, throwing Allegra off to the side. Psymon looked out of the steammed up windows. "Oh shit, we are almost at the top!" he grunted, pulling his pants back on. Allegra looked at him in hope that she could catch his eye and share a look of how amazing she felt, but he didn't glance her way. The girl sighed and hastitly began dressing herself.

By the time the gondala squeaked it's way up to the Black station of Peak 3, Allegra had regained her composrue and sat dressed on the bench across from her secret lover. Time and time again, she glanced over towards him, a small grin plastered on her lips, but he just continued to gaze out the window.

Allegra cleared her throat. Psymon's head slowly swivelled and his grey orbs focused on her. He looked so placid and calm compared to Allegra's look of exhiliration. "Do you.. think I'm gonna get pregnant?" she asked as an idle question, just to hear the sound of his voice.

"Take morning after pills, I don't care." he spat. Allegra was slightly taken aback by his tone, it sounded so familiar.

"What's the matter?" Allegra's volume dropped a few decibels, she was almost whispering to him.

"Nothing." he snapped. "God, nobody wants to talk after they fuck someone, okay newbie?"

Allegra's eyes began to well up with tears. Her heart began to beat faster, her mind racing. Whale they were going at it he seemed so intimate and full of love, but now he seemed so cold, like she meant nothing to him.

Psymon glanced over at the girl, she was shaking slightly. He looked into her crystal blue tear filled eyes, seeing a lost glance. "Don't get all emotional now, okay?" he spoke gruffly, trying to be kind enough so that she wouldn't start bawling her eyes out.

Allegra replied after a moment's pause, "Was it love or lust?"

Psymon felt taken aback. "Lust." he said in a voice barely above a growl. He was almost sorry he had uttered that syllable, because a single tear rolled down her eyes. Psymon could feel the memories flooding back to him, and he could tell Allegra was getting flashbacks, too.

"Last time.. last time we did something you said it was love... and you lied to me... this time it seemed like it may have been real love..." Allegra rambled while shifting her gaze out the window.

"Last time it was lust and this time it was too," Psmyon shot back coldly, his words slicing into Allegra. He spoke the words as if for confirmation that it was, in fact, just lust.

Before Allegra could respond to him, the gondala came to a screeching hault in the Black Station. Zoe swung open the door. "Hey Ally, Psymon. You were stuck up there for quite a long time, eh?" her voice was empty of all malice and accusatory sarcasm.

"Yeah, my ass fell asleep." Psymon grunted while hoisting himself up and advancing on Zoe, getting close enough for her to snake her arm around his waist.

"Well the race is starting soon, better get going." Zoe said as she and Psymon walked out. As the man walked out, he and Allegra shared one last longing look. And Allegra could have sworn she saw Psymon give her the shadow of a wink.

Review on your way out, it's much appreciated.


End file.
